List of Raid Bosses changes/2019
This page is the list of changes of Raid Bosses occurred in 2019. In this year, Palkia, Dialga and Giratina Origin Forme were introduced. Defense Forme Deoxys was new to EX Raid Battle. January 3rd The raid pool changed after Holiday event. Mainly the types of tier 1 to 4 Raid Bosses are strong against Heatran. Breloom was previously a tier 3 Raid Boss.Raid Boss Shakeup January 2: Report In, Travelers!. /r/TheSilphRoad. Retrieved on 2019-03-22. January 15th The Hoenn Celebration changed Raid Bosses to Hoenn Pokémon, highlight shiny Kyogre and Groudon.Celebrate the Hoenn region during this new event!. Pokémon GO Live. Retrieved on 2019-01-16.Hoenn Event - Raid Boss Shakeup January 15: Report In, Travelers!. /r/TheSilphRoad. Retrieved on 2019-03-22. Region-exclusive Pokémon Lunatone and Solrock appeared in raids all over the world.Thought this was kinda neat. Wanted to share. Lunatone and Solrock next to each other. /r/TheSilphRoad. Retrieved on 2019-03-22. January 29th Palkia became available. Mainly the types of tier 1 to 4 Raid Bosses are strong against Palkia.Enter a new dimension of Raid Battles with the Legendary Pokémon Palkia!. Pokémon GO Live. Retrieved on 2019-01-29.Raid Boss Shakeup January 29: Report In, Travelers!. /r/TheSilphRoad. Retrieved on 2019-03-22. February 13th The Valentine's Day event featured pink-colored Raid Bosses.Valentines Event 2019 Raid Boss List. /r/TheSilphRoad. Retrieved on 2019-03-22. February 22nd Raid Bosses returned to previous layout of Palkia after Valentine's Day. In addition, Latias returned in Special Raid Week until March 1st.Challenge Latias in this Special Raid Week!. Pokémon GO Live. Retrieved on 2019-02-20. February 26th The Pokémon Day event featured Kanto Raid Bosses.THE BOSS CHART - Pokemon Day Rotation. /r/TheSilphRoad. Retrieved on 2019-03-22. March 1st Dialga became available. Mainly the types of tier 1 to 4 Raid Bosses are strong against Dialga.Don’t waste time - challenge Dialga in Raids!. Pokémon GO Live. Retrieved on 2019-02-28.Raid Boss Changes! - March 2nd, 2019. Report in, travelers!. /r/TheSilphRoad. Retrieved on 2019-03-23. During first few hours, Palkia still appeared in raid.Just had Plakia spawn at 5:02 pm. /r/TheSilphRoad. Retrieved on 2019-03-01. March 15th Rayquaza returned in Special Raid Weekend until March 18th without shiny variant.Challenge Rayquaza in this Special Raid Weekend!. Pokémon GO Live. Retrieved on 2019-03-07. March 19th The Equinox event featured Grass-type Raid Bosses. Breloom changed back to a tier 3 Raid Boss. At the start of the event, Kanto Marowak was mistakenly used as a tier 4 Raid Boss.Raid Boss Changes! - March 19, 2019. Report in, travelers!. /r/TheSilphRoad. Retrieved on 2019-03-23. March 27th Raid Bosses returned to previous layout of Dialga after Equinox. Deoxys Defense Forme started to appear in EX Raid Battle, which was announced earlier.Get ready! Defense Forme Deoxys alters EX Raids!. Pokémon GO Live. Retrieved on 2019-03-13. March 28th Giratina Altered Forme returned. Mainly the types of tier 1 to 4 Raid Bosses are strong against Giratina.Giratina Returns, Ready to Transform!. Pokémon GO Live. Retrieved on 2019-03-21.Raid Boss Changes! - March 28th, 2019. Report in, travelers!. /r/TheSilphRoad. Retrieved on 2019-03-29. April 2nd Giratina Origin Forme became available along with the start of Bug Out featuring Bug-type Raid Bosses.Raid Boss Changes for Bug Out Event! - April 2nd, 2019. Report in, travelers!. /r/TheSilphRoad. Retrieved on 2019-04-03. April 10th Raid Bosses returned to previous layout of Giratina after Bug Out, with Origin Forme this time.Raid Boss Changes! - April 9th, 2019. Report in, travelers!. /r/TheSilphRoad. Retrieved on 2019-04-10. Shiny Bagon was released on April 13th Community Day. April 15th Latios returned in Special Raid Week until April 22nd.Challenge Latios during this Special Raid Week!. Pokémon GO Live. Retrieved on 2019-04-09. April 20th Shuckle was added to tier 3 during Pokémon GO Safari Zone in Sentosa.Tier 3 GOD Shuckle back again!. /r/TheSilphRoad. Retrieved on 2019-04-23. April 22nd Shuckle left. April 23rd Latios left. April 29th Groudon became available along with the start of Earth Day featuring Ground-type Raid Bosses.PokemonGoApp. Congrats, Trainers! More than 14,800 of you joined us for #EarthDay cleanups and have unlocked these in-game bonuses from April 29 to May 2. Twitter. Retrieved on 2019-04-30.Raid Boss Changes! - April 29th, 2019. Report in, travelers!. /r/TheSilphRoad. Retrieved on 2019-04-30. May 2nd The Lake Guardians were available as regional Raid Bosses, with Uxie in Asia-Pacific region, Mesprit in Europe, Middle East, Africa and India, and Azelf in Americas and Greenland. Mainly the types of tier 1 to 4 Raid Bosses are strong against the Lake Guardians.Uxie, Mesprit, and Azelf surface in regional raids. Pokémon GO Live. Retrieved on 2019-05-02.Raid Boss Changes! - May 2nd, 2019. Report in, travelers!. /r/TheSilphRoad. Retrieved on 2019-05-03. May 7th The Detective Pikachu Celebration included select Pokémon featured in the movie in Raid Battles.Raid Boss Changes! - May 7th, 2019. Report in, travelers!. /r/TheSilphRoad. Retrieved on 2019-05-08. References Category:Listings